


Part of the Team

by WolfStar2018



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Laser Tag, Loss of Powers, POV Bucky Barnes, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Magical villain of the week hits Peter Parker with magic causing poor Parker to lose his Spider-Abilities. Cue Bucky and Steve trying to cheer him up!





	Part of the Team

Ugh, villain of the week again, Bucky thought to himself. This time it was some magic person. Bucky's not even sure what to call this one because they won't say a name and won't show their face. Not that he really cares. He's just here to take the person out. He is up on top of one of the buildings waiting for them to come back around here. He watches Peter swing into view and gets his gun ready. Just as the villain comes into view they shoot off a beam towards Peter. Bucky momentarily worries about Parker's safety but knows he must take down this villain. So he shoots. They go down. There, he's all done. Now where's Parker? That kid better be safe dammit.

Back down on the ground Bucky looks around for Peter. Why is that kid even out here anyways? He should be in school. He should be playing sports or video games. Whatever it is kids these days do. Finally Bucky spots him. Peter is sitting on a curb with his back to Bucky. “Hey,” Bucky puts his hand on the kid's shoulder when he gets close and then pulls away when Peter jumps out of his skin.

“WOAH! Dude! Don't sneak up on me!” Peter shouts, but then his eyes go wide. “Mr. Bucky, sir, I think I lost my powers.”

Bucky blinks for a moment and at first he isn't sure what to do. What would Steve do? Well, Steve isn't here. I am. So Bucky sits down next to Peter. “Are you injured?” He asks in what he hopes is a gentle voice, which it must be because Peter doesn't look scared when he shakes his head. So Bucky calls in their location for a pickup. SHIELD is taking care of the cleanup from the fight so they are free to go.

When the two get back to the tower Tony and Steve are in med bay waiting already. “What the hell did you do, Terminator?” is the first thing Bucky hears when they walk in. Tony looks like his head is about to explode.

Bucky isn't sure why everyone cares about this kid so much but dammit if Stark thinks this is Bucky's fault Bucky might just punch the man in his face. With his metal arm. “It wasn't me you moron.”

“Mr. Stark, it wasn't Mr. Bucky-”

“It's just Bucky, kid, I've told you.”

“I feel fine, Mr. Stark, honestly.” Peter acts like Bucky didn't interrupt him. “The villain swooped in before I could swing away. Mr. Bucky just did his job. He shot the magical villain person but magic is fast, Mr. Stark. Like, really super fast. Faster than me-”

“Alright, okay. I get it.” Tony stops Peter from rambling. “But still, if it was a spell we need to figure out what spell and see if we can fix it.” Tony pulls out his phone and hits a few buttons and then says, “Now we wait.”

Bucky doesn't want to stand around waiting forever so he goes over to Steve and kisses his cheek and just as Bucky is starting to say something interesting he hears and noise. It's sort of a flashy sound. If sounds can be flashy. He turns and sees Strange standing in the room now.

“What's going on that I'm needed so urgently?” Strange asks.

“Mr. Doctor Strange, sir, I got hit by some magic and now I don't have powers anymore.” Peter says before anyone else has even moved.

Bucky grabs Steve's hand, unwilling to stop touching his boyfriend but wanting to make sure Peter is okay. They all watch carefully as Strange walks up to Peter and does his shimmering magic bull shit and then steps aside. 

Strange frowns and looks at Peter for a moment before asking “How long ago were you hit?”

Peter looks to Bucky as if unsure on the exact time so Bucky tells Strange “About an hour ago. Will he be okay?”

“Yeah, can you fix him?” Tony pipes up.

“There's nothing to fix.” Strange says calmly. “He's perfectly fine. The spell will wear off eventually. Hopefully within a few days. I might suggest not fighting until you're absolutely sure you have all your powers back, Peter.” He says the last part in a stern voice while looking Peter in the eyes.

 

~~~

 

After Strange had left Tony had made sure Peter was okay to hang out with Bucky and Steve while Tony and Bruce worked on something “super important” in the lab. Peter had enthusiastically assured Tony he was fine. Steve and Bucky hadn't minded keeping Peter company so now the three were in common living area of the tower. They were attempting to watch a movie but having a hard time choosing because Peter was only half paying attention to what was going on.

Finally Steve just turned the TV off. “Peter, talk to us. Tell us what's wrong.”

Peter was sitting on the floor in front of the couch that Bucky and Steve were sitting on. He slowly turned around and looked at Steve. Wait, is he crying? Bucky slid down next to Peter on the floor and reached out. Peter looked over at Bucky and threw himself into Bucky's arms as he started sobbing. “What if I'm stuck like this?” He sobbed into Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky glanced up at Steve with shock on his face. Steve slipped off the couch next to the two and started rubbing Peter's back. “Peter, Strange said you'll be okay.”

Suddenly Bucky stood up and set Peter on his feet. “Come on.”

Peter wiped his eyes and followed Bucky into the elevator. “Where are we going?” he asked as Steve joined them. Steve shrugged and Bucky wouldn't say.

About half an hour later they arrived at a laser tag place. “Laser tag?” Peter asked excitedly.

Steve laughed and they all went in to pay. They signed up and Bucky even paid extra so it could be just the three of them. They put their vests on and went into the dark room. They each went different directions to try to hide from each other and waited for the buzzer telling them they could start. Bucky walked silently so Steve couldn't hear him and listened for the smallest sounds. He walked around for a few minutes listening closely. Finally he heard a noise. What is that? Is that sniffling? He followed the sound and found Peter curled up in a corner. “STEVE!” He yelled over the music. He knew Steve would hear him. He walked over to Peter and knelt in front of the kid. “What's wrong, kid? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Peter shook his head no but didn't stand up. He seemed to curl up into the corner even more. “Wha-what if...what if I'm like this f-f-forever? Bucky, I like being Spider-Man. I like being part of a team. I feel like you guys are my family. I don't wanna lose you. Please...”

Bucky reached out and pulled the kid into his arms. “You're gonna be fine, buddy. Come on, lets go.” He got up and turned around and Steve came running around the corner just then skidding to a stop. “It's fine, Stevie, we're just gonna go now.”

“What happened?” Steve asked in a worried voice.

Bucky shook his head and kept his arm around Peter's shoulders while he led the kid out of the room. When they got out and finished putting their stuff away Steve went up to the counter and thanked the cashier. They silently walked out into the daylight and waited on the sidewalk for the car Bucky had asked Stark to send over.

When they got back to the tower they all went back to the living area and sat on the couch together. Steve sat on one end of the couch and Bucky on the other. Peter sat between them and looked at Steve. “Peter, what's wrong?”

“I like being with you guys. I like being part of the team. What if I never get my powers back? I don't wanna leave you guys. You're like family. I've never had such a big family before. You all care about me so much. Please, tell Mr. Stark-”

“Peter, buddy, stop.” Steve finally interrupted when he realized Peter wasn't gonna stop talking. “No one's gonna make you leave. You're part of the team. We take care of our team. And we do care about you. You're gonna be fine. You'll get your powers back and everything will be okay. I promise.”

“If anyone tries to make you leave this tower I'll punch them in the face. Even if it's Steve.” Bucky said patting Peter on the back.

Peter still seemed a little unsure. “How can you be sure I will be fine?”

Bucky snorted “You know Strange. He's almost more arrogant than Tony. He wouldn't say anything unless he was sure of it.”

“I guess you're probably right.” Peter said sounding a little more like himself. “Wanna watch a Disney movie?”

So the three spent the rest of the day watching Disney and Pixar movies.


End file.
